Search for Robin
by shiara the witch
Summary: I love fairy tales, and decided to write one of my own. Princess Ria it the last of 12 royal children, and the most eccentric. In order to save her best friend, and get out of an arranged marriage, she must go on a quest to defeat the sorceress.


It all started on my sixteenth birthday when my father decided to try to find me a husband. No matter how hard I tried to convince him otherwise, he was determined to have me wedded by my next birthday. Mother sided with him. She and father never agree, and when they do, it means I have almost no hope. For days we argued. We are both very stubborn, and every one says I get it from him. Once we had are mind set on something we dig our heels in and do not give up. Unfortunately for me, he is the king, so can order me around. With no alternative, I decided that I would marry, but not whom or when my father wanted. I would simply have to scare off all my suitors.  
  
My first victim was a middle-aged merchant who thought that a marriage connection to our royal family would help his business. Normally one of royalty would not marry a commoner, no matter how rich, but my family was desperate enough to go against tradition in order to marry me off. After appearing at dinner in my sword practice clothing, that day the clothes were very muddy (which was no accident), and telling him where I had been, he could not have left soon enough. After him was a handsome duke that was both charming and rich. He now has a wine stain on his best white coat. Once he left the suitors came and went with similar results.  
  
My parents were starting to get worried when he came, the prince. Not only was he the most handsome and the wealthiest suitor, but he was also the most stupid and the most stubborn.  
  
No matter how hard I tried, I just could not get rid of him. I tried talking offensively to him; I continued dressing in muddy clothing; I even beat him repeatedly at swordplay. Still he would not give up. I might have been able to overlook his immense shallowness, if he was not also rude. Once I even saw him throw stones at an innocent bird. Not being one to stand by when there is an injustice being done, I ran over and took the stones from him. He could have any princess he wanted, most much more attractive and more agreeable than me, and yet he chose bad-tempered, plain me. He was dumber than I thought.  
  
After trying to loose my anger by banging swords with any unlucky victim I could find, I stomped off and sat down on a log fuming. While I sat, feeling sorry for myself and angry at the world, a bird flew down and landed by my feet. Absently, I tried to wave it away, but it hopped back and cocked its head toward me. Looking at him in irritation I saw that instead of having the typical dark eye color of birds, he had light brown, almost golden eyes. Then to my surprise he said, "Why are you so mad?" Startled, I jumped and blinked several times to see if I was imagining things. Then seeing him with his beak shut, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. Again he said, "Why are you so mad?" This time there was a hint of annoyance in his high-pitched voice.  
  
Although I had experienced little magic (having no fairy godparents), I knew from stories that this must be an enchanted prince. I did not want to have to put up with another prince, so I got up and started to leave when the bird continued, "Is it because of that annoying prince? He threw stones at me earlier. How annoying!" Seeing an indignant bird is very funny, but seeing an indignant bird hopping from foot to foot is hilarious. I could not help but break out into uncontrollable laughter. If a bird could grin, he did so then. "By the way my name is Robin. What's yours?"  
  
"Andanarian, but every one calls me Ria. Um, I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind if I ask if your name was originally Robin?"  
  
"Well you already asked, so it doesn't matter if I mind or not. However, yes, Robin is my original name. Given at birth, convenient at body change." He nodded his head.  
  
"Oh, so you are an enchanted prince?" I questioned. Although I no longer wished to avoid him, I was curious to know if he was.  
  
He shifted from foot to foot and answered, "Sorry, I can't talk about it. But you never answered my question. Why are you so mad?"  
  
Accepting his explanation, I answered him by telling him the entire story. "Well it really all started before I was born. My father wanted sons, and my mother wanted daughters. They were still discontent when they had a dozen children. Six daughters and six sons. For a while there were no more children, then I came along and started up the entire argument again. They even had a hard time deciding on my name, so they choose Andanarian a name that could be used for both genders."  
  
"What is so bad about that?"  
  
"Nothing I suppose, except that every thing, including my name signifies my parents rivalry. Anyway, my mom thought that she had won when it turned out I was a girl. That was before it became apparent that I acted more like a boy. Almost as soon as I could walk I started sword fighting. Despite mother's immense dislike of the practice I continued it. That wasn't her biggest disappointment however; the biggest disappointment was my appearance. She always mourned that I didn't have fair skin and hair like my sisters, but dark skin and dark brown hair. I managed until this year when I turned sixteen. That was when they started to try and marry me off." Even talking about my plight upset me.  
  
"Why haven't you gotten married then?"  
  
"I keep scaring my suitors away." I admitted.  
  
To my delight he seemed to think this very funny, erupting into laughter. Unable to keep a strait face myself, I too started to giggle. Soon I was laughing as hard as he was. Once we were able to talk again I related the last part of my story.  
  
"Want to try out this riddle? I made it up earlier today."  
  
"What do many seek,  
  
But cannot find,  
  
It lies within,  
  
The heart and mind?"  
  
I could not get it for a long time. But I was far to stubborn to admit defeat. "Yourself?" I finally asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
When I finally found the answer, I was surprised to see that it was almost dark. I had enjoyed conversing with Robin so much that I had forgotten all about time. Excusing myself and promising to return tomorrow, I left with a lighter heart.  
  
***  
  
I would go see my new friend every day after that to pour out my troubles. He was both sympathetic and helpful. Soon my favorite time of the day was spent talking to Robin. Sometimes I could even forget about the prince for long enough to enjoy myself. When I was with him, we were in our own world, and it seemed that I lived two lives, one at the castle and one with him. Not only was Robin kind and understanding, he was also smart and witty. Sometimes I would find myself daydreaming about what he may look like in his human form. If he had one.  
  
After about two weeks of living like this, my father declared that I was betrothed to the prince. Instead of giving the tantrum that every one had expected, I did the more princess-like thing, and ran out the door crying. I went to the only person who could help me, Robin.  
  
When I arrived at his tree I was surprised to see that he was not there. I started to worry and called out his name several times. Soon I was searching the forest for him becoming more and more frantic. My voice started to crack, which was one of the things that I hated silly princesses doing. But by then I did not care. Just before I ran home to get help, I noticed a faint glow inside a small clearing of trees. Entranced I walked toward it. The closer I got the brighter it became until it was almost blinding. Then it started to dim and in its place there stood a handsome young man.  
  
Although he was not as handsome as the prince, or some other men I had seen, he had a kinder look to him making him much more attractive. Then I noticed the color of his eyes. Light brown, the color or Robin's. Suddenly I realized that this handsome stranger was not stranger at all, but my dear friend Robin.  
  
I ran into his arms and hugged him close. Then to my horror I broke out crying. Telling him what had happened at dinner between sobs. He tilted my head up, and said, "Once a month I turn into my true form. Only then can I say anything about, my enchantment. If you can break the spell before next month's full moon, I will be free forever, and I can marry you instead of the prince."  
  
"That would be wonderful. I will do anything to break the curse." I hugged him closer.  
  
"There is only one way to break the spell." He said. "You must go to the glass mountain and challenge the witch that enchanted me." He then quickly kissed me before he disappeared. Startled, I turned around trying to find him. I heard a whistle and saw he had turned back into a bird. He flew into my hand, and I kissed him on the head after promising to do all that I could to break the spell.  
  
***  
  
Knowing my parents would never approve of me going off on a quest, being that only princes were allowed to do such things, I would have to leave without their permission. So the next morning I woke up early. Quietly as I could I changed into some trousers and a loose cotton shirt. After packing an extra pair of cloths, some food, and money, I wrote a hasty note explaining my where I had gone. Then I snuck down to Robin's tree, picked him up, and then we went on our way. The only direction he could give me was to go into the Black Mountains, where we could find a way to break the spell.  
  
The journey was difficult often times we had to sleep outdoors or in stables. At one of the villages we were unwelcome and cast out. They only thing that kept are spirits up was the company of each other. Without Robin's courage and wit, I would never have been able to make the journey.  
  
When we got to the base of the first mountain, Robin said, "I can go no further. You must go to the peak of the tallest mountain. There you will find the enchantress you need to defeat. The only clue I can give you is it is a symbol of love. Good luck Ria." Before I could refuse he flew off.  
  
It turned out that not only was the highest mountain very high, but also, it was a perfect pyramid, made out of glass. After ranting and raving about how stupid it was to make a mountain out of glass, I sat down and tried to think of what to do. Finally, I simply decided to try simply to walk up the side of it. What harm could it do? I did not take more than two steps before slipping down. Lacking no other alternative I tried several other times, only to fall to the ground each time. Once I even fell flat on my rear, hurting both it and my pride.  
  
I searched my surroundings for anything that would help me to scale the glass mountain. I saw a rock, no good. An acorn, no good. A tree, no good. Wait, what kind of tree is that? I thought. I inspected the tree to discover that it was a sap tree. As its name implies, sap trees secrete a sticky sap that will stick to even the slickest surfaces. That gave me an idea.  
  
I stripped some leather from my saddle, cut it into several long, thin, strips. Then I got as much sap as I could from the tree. After soaking the strips in the goo, I wrapped them around my hands and feet, now I had a way to defeat the glass.  
  
It was easier said than done. It took several attempts to figure out a technique that would work, but eventually I figured it out. Unfortunately the position I had to climb in was not a dignified one. My rear was high in the air and my hands and feet were spread wide. The higher I got up, the easier it got. Soon I was walking upright, though very cautiously.  
  
When I reached about the halfway point up the mountain, I came upon a knight dressed all in black.  
  
"How did you get up here?" I asked.  
  
"None shall pass. No one can defeat me. Only if you can will I let you pass." I could not believe he was serious. Fight on a mountain made out glass where it was next to impossible to walk, let alone fight?  
  
"You aren't serious are you?" I asked.  
  
"None shall pass. No one can defeat me. Only if you can will I let you pass." He repeated.  
  
I was apprehensive, but could think of no way out of my predicament, so I drew my sword preparing to fight. As we started, I immediately noticed that he had the upper hand on me. Where as I had to concentrate on keeping my balance on the slanted surface, he did not. Also I still had the sap on my feet, so I could not move them much. My only advantage was the sap on my hands, which made my grip on the sword much stronger. Besides, he was good, real good. He fought flawlessly. This was the first time that I had fought for real, not in mock combat. I began to feel afraid. In my moment of doubt he lunged, making me loose my balance. I began to sway in place, if not for the sap on my shoes I would have surely fell and perished. At the last minute I regained by balance, and continued to fight.  
  
Soon I began to tire, my parries started to get more and more slow. Many times my opponent came close to victory. However, I knew that I was Robin's only hope, so I continued to hack away. To my delight I saw an opening in his defense, he lifted his arm and exposed his side, the first flaw I had seen. I took my chance and hit him squarely, knocking his sword out of his hand.  
  
Surprised but relieved, I stepped back eyeing my opponent warily as I wiped sweat from my eyes. He bowed to me and solemnly said, "Thank you for relieving me from this spell that the evil witch put on me. After attempting, but failing to steel a rare magical object from her that would make me the best swordsman in the world, she cast a spell on me that would grant my wish, but keep me her prisoner. Until one brave and talented enough bested me in combat. I am forever in you debt."  
  
"Um. Your welcome. If you were at the witch's lair before you must know where it is. Would you mind telling me?"  
  
"Go to the top of the mountain," he answered, "and there you will find her home. For thanks I will give you one clue on how to defeat her. It can be red, white, or yellow." I thanked him and resumed by climb up the glass mountain.  
  
At the top of the mountain I found a door, the likes of which I had not seen before. Standing on its own. On all sides of it there was only air. No building was behind it for it to open too. I knew it was magic though, and opened it. 'Inside' I found a room that was completely black except for a single candle that sat on a small table. Behind the table sat an old woman, who despite her old age and white hair was startlingly beautiful. I walked into the room with my hand on the hilt of my sword.  
  
The woman did not lift her eyes to me until I reached the front of the table. Her eyes were black with no distinction between pupils and irises. She gave me a cold smile and said, "I see you have passed my first two tests. Now you must answer this riddle. But before you do you must understand the risks of taking up the final challenge. If you fail forever will you be my slave. And if you succeed Robin will be free.  
  
I was stunned. Was Robin worth risk? Of course he was, what was I thinking. I nodded confidant. I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't try.  
  
The enchantress smiled and said, " It is fickle, and it is delicate. It is soft, and it is sharp."  
  
It was then that I understood the clues given to me by Robin and the knight. "A rose," I answered, with no doubt that I was right. She gave me another smile, this one held much more warmth. "You've done well child. You may now have your prince." With a flourish of her hands Robin appeared, first in bird form, then in human. With a cry of triumph I ran into his arms. When I finally left the safe haven of his embrace I found my self on the bottom of the glass mountain. Surprised, I looked up to see if the door was there. It was not, but Robin was transformed back into a human, he stood reassuringly next to me. I smiled up at him, hoping me would kiss me. He did.  
  
*** When we arrived home, hand in hand, the whole court went from chattering, to silent. All the lords and ladies that sat in the thrown room were agape. Both of my parents ran out and hugged me tightly. With tears in all our eyes we went into the banquet hall where we were ordered to tell our story. Robin began, "To start with, I am not a prince. I hope that does not mean Ria and I cannot get married. I am the witch's son. But she is not evil, overprotective yes, but not evil. She put me under the spell so that only someone who loved me truly, and not my form, could free me from the spell. Someone who was resourceful, brave, and wise. Ria has met all those requirements, and if you will allow, I would like to marry her." My parents agreed, eager to hear the rest of the story.  
  
"If the witch was not evil, then why did she enchant the black knight?" I questioned Robin.  
  
"Because he tried to steel from her, she wouldn't have kept him there forever. If you hadn't of let him go, she would have most likely set him free soon. She doesn't enchant people unless they do something to anger her. Or she looses her temper." When Robin saw that this made me worried, "Not that that happens often! She rarely looses her temper now. But you cannot expect a witch to be too even tempered can you?" Nodding my understanding I asked my parents what had become of the prince.  
  
Just at that moment he strutted in demanding an explanation for my long absence. I was surprised that he had even missed me, making me be kind to him. Patiently I repeated my story for him to hear. He did not interrupt once, which surprised me even more. At first, I took this as a good sign and I hoped that he would take his rejection well. He did not.  
  
"How dare you choose this commoner over me? You should be honored that I even courted you, let alone asked to marry you. Most princes would not even look at you! I mean look at you, you aren't meek, you aren't docile, and worst of all you aren't beautiful! Any prince who even considers you as a potential wife is out of his mind." He stood up and glared at me.  
  
"Um excuse me, but why did you try to marry me then?"  
  
"W.w...well, I have my reasons! Reasons that you have no right to know." My question had made him nervous, he looked away from me his face coloring.  
  
"No right to know? I have no right to know when it was I you wanted to marry." I asked surprised and indignant.  
  
"Um well, you see my dear."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Before I came here I was courting another, a beautiful princess with many admirers. And she had the audacity (that must have been the most sophisticated word I had ever heard him utter) to spurn me. And I thought, that is I hoped, that if I turned my attentions to another my beautiful, beloved would see how much she missed me and want me back." Again he was indignant starting to glare at me again.  
  
"So you used me to get to another?"  
  
"Yes I did. And she is much more beautiful than you! I think that I will go and win her back, after all who can resist one as stunning as myself?" Even though he said this with as much smugness as he usually did, his swagger was hurried; he must have been ashamed that I had weaseled out the truth from him. I knew that there was some other reason he was here. Well that was one problem that was fixed. Now all I had to do was plan the wedding.  
  
In a month Robin and I were married. We now have two children. A boy name Bluejay, and a girl named Rose, after her paternal grandmother, who came to our wedding, to both of the children's christenings, and to all their birthday celebrations. She is even teaching me magic, which I apparently have quite a talent for (when I heard this I was very upset that I did not know this before I went on my quest. It would have make my life a lot easier), even though it is a very inappropriate thing for a princess to do.  
  
And we lived Happily Ever After 


End file.
